Tangled Up In Brave Lies
by Thefangirlthatdiedfirst
Summary: When Merida switched schools to escape bullies, she comes across a victim and will do anything she can to protct her. But people, including herself, are starting to wonder if maybe Merida wants more than that. Merida X Rapunzel, Meripunzel, Hijack, Hiccup X Jack. T for some stuff later. Cover is not mine I do not take credit. I only own the plot in this story.
1. Lunch

*******Hello again, sorry for the wait. This is a Modern AU for Meripunzel, because I haven't seen even 1 fanfic on this site strictly dedicated to it. Also, Merida is not usually scottish-sounding… read on. Yes some Hijack is included. Okay sorry that it took so long now read it fools.********

The sudden realization hit Merida like a bomb. The reason why she didn't want to get married. The reason why she never really even thought that guys were attractive, or anything like that. And now, standing in a room full of changing girls at the beginning of physical education class, she understood all of it. Merida…she liked girls.

She bolted out of there as quick as possible, deciding to change in the bathroom instead. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she knew already, somewhere in the back of her mind. Maybe she just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. But seeing as she had already figured the whole thing out, there was no going back.

There was so much she had to think about now. Would she tell everyone? No, she couldn't do that. What if she was wrong… she knew she wasn't, but what if? Besides, if she told people, eventually it would get around to her mother, who was the Mayor after all. There was no way that she wouldn't find out. Unless she kept it a secret of course.

Uhg. Merida hated secrets. All the time the kids in her old classes told secrets, which never even stay secret for always annoyed her. That wasn't why I transferred schools though, Merida thought, all the dark memories rushing back. Never Mind that though.

Of all days, why did she have to realize that today!? She had to figure out a way to fit in, make some friends, and like… not realize something life-changing! It was her first day at her new school, and she really didn't want to be labeled as an outcast. She was distracted most of the day though.

There was a voice. "Wait…what are you doing here Red?" Merida's eyes were wide as she turned around and saw that kid. The one that got bullied so bad at her old school because he was gay. Back then, Merida hadn't known she was but she still felt bad for the kid.

"Wait...Hiccup? What are you doing here?" And then a boy with white hair (Seriously, white!?) came up and scooped up Hiccup's hand with a grin. Merida knew she was definitely not going to like this kid.

"Oh...um yeah, we used to go to school together before…" he trailed off with a dark look on his face. Suddenly the kid pulled Hiccup behind him in a show of protectiveness, before Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed, "Jack, it's fine really, she was my friend."

The kid, Jack apparently, eyed me suspiciously and mumbled an apology. "I'm Merida Dunbroch" She stuck out her hand. "Seriously if you laugh at my hair I will freaking kill ye." she added, regretting a little that the Scottish accent her parents had sometimes rubbed off on her, especially when she was mad.

"Ahaha, this girl seems pretty cool. I'm Jack. Jack Overland, Hic's boyyyyyfrrrrriend." He dragged out the last word and kissed Hiccup on the forehead, causing him to blush. "You should sit with us at lunch… I'm sure that you and Astrid would be great friends." Merida raised an eyebrow but agreed in the end, wondering who Astrid was.

"Ehm...Hi guys" Hiccup said awkwardly, still thinking it was more than a little weird for Merida to have transferred, since he couldn't really think of any reason except for… well it didn't matter. "This is an old friend of mine...we went to school together." Merida laughed awkwardly and explained who she was.

A chorus of introductions rang out, she got one being a larger blonde boy named Fishlegs, who looked as if he was dating the girl next to him, who Merida knew as Sophie. There were twins who Merida swore were identical even though they were different genders, Ruff and Tuff, a blonde mute named Sandy, and last but not least, the one Merida had wondered about.

"Look, 'red' I don't know who you are but I hope you have a game plan if you decide to hurt me or anyone of us, because you better be prepared." She said scarily. She was confused when Hiccup started laughing though, he knew Merida wouldn't take that crap. "Whoa, Hiccup what?" Hiccup only pointed to a fuming ball of red hair.

"Lookie, here, lass I don't plan on makin' a fuss but if ye are gonna go and beat me with yer words fer not doing it in the first place, we migh' have a problem. I can fight ye if that's what ye want but I swear, on my honor, I wont let it happen. Are ye satisfied now?" She nearly spat at Astrid. For the first time anyone had seen, she looked terrified. Everyone was silent. then the laughter came.

Merida covered her mouth, immediately embarrassed. She was so angry her scottishness had flown through. Astrid asked, "Are you really scottish!?" She embarrassingly explained how it was easier to just fake an american accent, that way no one asked questions. But when she got mad, it couldn't be helped

"Here, I'll properly introduce myself, I'm Astrid. I feel like we will be great friends!" She laughed. Merida agreed, and lunch went on as usual. Well, at least until Merida noticed the loner girl. When she asked all her friends said was that she never really had friends, and clearly didn't want them. Her name was what...Rapunzel? What weird names...but she was pretty cute. Gorgeous. She blushed. What was she thinking about? She turned away, hoping nobody saw. But one person did. He lifted his bushy brown eyebrows at her, his forest green eyes obviously saying, we'll talk later. Then he blew a strand of auburn hair out of his face and continued with the conversation.

All the while, Merida kept finding herself glancing at the beautiful girl, who somehow managed to stay cheery, even if she was alone.

"Hey! Merida, over here!" Hiccup called in the science lab. "Red!" Merida winced at the name. After all, it was the name they had all called her with at her old school, and part of the reason she got so made fun of….

She ran to Hiccup's seat and asked him if he really wanted her to sit with him, to which he replied yes, he did. So they sat together, not really paying attention and having their own conversations. It was light hearted at first, but then in the middle of a story Hiccup was telling her he paused.

"And so, we…Merida." He said with a sigh, "you couldn't have left Scots High just to come here...so why did you leave?" Merida knew it was coming, but she still felt the drop in her stomach and the tears threaten to leak out, but she wouldn't let them.

"I left...because of….mostly the same reason as you. But a little different… and because of my Mom." Merida finished. Hiccup's eyes were wide as he remembered lunch. He nearly choked from shock.

"Wait...you're telling me that you're… that you're…"

"A lesbian, Hiccup, yes."

Hiccup, once again, nearly fell out of his chair. He didn't see that one coming at all. But then, if he thought about it, it made a little sense… "Merida." he suddenly said, "Are you being bullied?"

Merida shook her head. Really, what was the use in telling him? She was already gone so it had already stopped, so why worry about it?

Merida walked into Honors Art I and noticed her. The strange girl. Why not talk to her… there were none of her friends in this class anyway. She walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" Merida asked the girl. Without speaking, she moved her arm and let her see. It looked like… floating candles? It was over some sort of water, and there was a boat. At first Merida thought that the girl with super long blonde hair in the sketch was Rapunzel, but that couldn't be it. She had short brown hair.

"It's me." She suddenly stated, as if she could read minds. "It's supposed to symbolize the fact that such a little thing like your hair color or style could change the way one may perceive anothers dream. Lame… I know. "

Merida was alarmed. "That is so definitely not lame! It's actually quite...beautiful."

And both of them knew that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind those words.

And both of them knew then this was the start of a great and powerful force of affection, known to many as friendship.

Even if Merida wanted something more.

******R&R please and I will love you for most of forever. *******


	2. Art Class

**Sorry it took so long guys next chapter should be out sooner.**

Merida walked into her Art class the next day and noticed that Rapunzel wasn't in her usual seat. She noticed a lot about Rapunzel actually. Her beautiful big green eyes, her adorable button nose, spotted with freckles, and that cute brown short hair. She wore the glasses that Merida had seen her wear only once before, with a cute pair of skinny jeans and a brown sweatshirt. But most of all, Merida always noticed that bright, enthusiastic smile. It was so...real. Even if she was always alone, she always had that dazzling smile on, like she didn't care what anyone else thought, she would always be happy.

Merida almost smacked herself in the face. For multiple reasons. She was standing in the doorway and people were trying to get past her while she was drooling at the girl. She shook her head, and got out of the way. Besides, she was pretty sure Rapunzel was straight. The other day she heard some girls asking this kid named Flynn why he would ever 'date such female scum.' Merida hadn't liked that at all.

She ran to the seat next to Rapunzel, probably a little too fast. "Uh, hey, whats up, Punzie?" _Punzie? Really?_ She cursed at herself, _Way to give people really strange nicknames_. She tried to laugh it off, but Rapunzel looked up with that amazing smile, and giggled. Merida almost choked because she was just so… adorable. Almost, though. Thankfully she didn't _actually _choke.

"Punzie? That's kind of cute that you would think up a weird nickname for me, though" Merida realized she must have looked like a lobster she was so red. She turned away and said nothing, though in her head she was screaming. _She said I'm cute. She called me CUTE._ Merida didn't usually like it when people called her cute… but since it was her…. "Uh… Mer-" She was saying, but got cut off by the art teacher.

Mrs. Aurora stood up front, and calmly but firmly scolded them. "Now, class, what good is it to talk when you could be doing some real, beautiful art? We will start off the year by assessing your creativity. I want you to draw the person next to you as any object, be it living, or not. You have 80 minutes. Go ahead." She just sat down.

Some random kid piped up, asking why she wasn't going to teach us anything first, and the teacher smiled, saying, "I believe in learning on the job." And everyone just rolled their eyes. Another crazy art teacher, like that was new.

_Oh shit_. Merida realized then that she was going to have to be creative to impress Rapunzel. Problem was, she wasn't very good at drawing. Darn. No. She was at least moderately good, she had decided. The real problem was figuring out exactly_ what_ to draw. She thought about Rapunzel. She had green eyes, she was full of life. Sort of like… springtime. She smelled so pretty, just like - _wait. you're getting off topic._ But she couldn't just ignore that enticing smell of..._flowers._

_Wait, that's it! A flower!_ Merida looked down at her blank canvas, and started to draw. She drew until her hands hurt, almost to the end of class. When she was finished, she was surprised at her artwork, it looked better than usual. Just not… great. She turned to the brunette, who was...staring? Since when? Suddenly she was speaking with that honey-like voice.

"I… uh. I finished a while ago. Are you done? Can I see? Please?" She was really excited, it seemed. Merida looked up and realized that she had been goofily grinning. She handed her canvas to Rapunzel, and she gasped. Merida was suddenly worried.

_What if she doesn't like it? What will I do then!? She'll probably hate me… oh goodness….what I am I supposed to-_

"It's beautiful." Rapunzel whispered, taken in by the drawing. It was a simple, yet detailed. It was a golden lily, but it was shrouded in darker golden detail. The lilies petals were covered in little swirls of dark gold, forming a pattern, and it sparkled. It was like it was almost shining off the paper, it was amazing. The swirls left the tips of the petals to form a heart around the paper. In the center, Rapunzel stood, in a soft pink hoodie and jeans, bursting out of the middle of the flower, arms raised, that dazzling smile, and tears streaming down her face. But the best part of it all were the lanterns. Merida had remembered them, and she had put them into the swirls of gold. It was everything Rapunzel wanted in a simple sketch.

"Ah, well, I couldn't really get parts of it right but I guess if ye like it then…" Merida stopped when she noticed that the actual Rapunzel was crying. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She didn't know what to do, when suddenly, Rapunzel pulled her in and hugged her, when she whispered in her ear.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you, it means a lot." Merida figured that the color of her face at the moment probably matched the color of her hair. She didn't care. Rapunzel and her, were _hugging_. She sniffed in Rapunzel's sweet flowery scent one more time, then, sadly, Rapunzel pulled away. "Oh...um," she mumbled, biting her lip, "Sorry if that was weird or anything…" She searched Merida's face for traces of disgust. When she found none, she continued, "Well, anyways, mine is definitely not as special as yours, but… here."

Suddenly Merida was staring down at a beautifully drawn picture of a bear. Sure, it may have not had as much meaning as Merida's drawing had, but the detail was utterly flawless. It looked like not even Da'Vinci could have drawn a bear like this. Merida was taken aback by how well the girl could draw. Rapunzel brushed her hair back, and inquired, "Um.. Do you like it?" She looked worried as to what Merida might say.

"The detail...is amazing. But why a bear?" Merida asked, curious. "How do I remind you of bear?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, trying to find a way to word it. "Well, I just thought, you seem to be a sort of brave person, who protects the ones she loves…" she bit her lip again, "and I thought, hey, bears are brave, and momma bears don't back down when their loved ones are threatened… so…. bear." She smiled again, and Merida wondered if she was drooling.

Rapunzel said she had something to take care of, so Merida walked out of Art Class alone. She was happily strolling down the hall when that awful Flynn guy ruined everything. She was annoyed just by seeing his face, but no, he had to walk up to her and talk to her. "HEY! RED!" He shouted from across the room. She flinched.

_How does he know that name? Does he talk to Hiccup? Shit, what else does he know!? _Merida had time to think before he spoke again.

"I heard you used to go to Scot's High?" He sniggered. "I have some friends there, would you happen to know Pitch Black? How is he?" He laughed again. Merida jumped back in fear at the all-too-familiar name, and nearly cried out when Flynn leaned down, grabbed her ass, and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I could have the same kind of fun with you that he did."

Merida nearly screeched at him. "You...ye better stay away from meh….I don' know who told you 'bout me, but please jus' go away!" She had a bad feeling. What if everyone found out? What would Rapunzel think? God, how angry would Hiccup be? She suddenly felt even sicker than before. What if Flynn did do those things to her, just like Pitch had? She was afraid. "Please don' tell anyone!"

Flynn licked his lips, "Pitch did tell me about that seductive scottish accent… I won't tell anyone…" Merida would have sighed with relief if she wasn't so afraid. "...If you follow me for a little while… and no complaints."

Merida knew that she didn't have much of a choice, this was a tight situation. There was no escape. She knew what that sentence meant really. She bowed her head and internally screamed at herself for agreeing. There was just no other way.

Silently, on the outside at least, they exited the building.

**I am so sorry. Like so sorry. A lot. And Flynn is evil? Yeah I kinda have this whole Flynn vs. Eugene plan going so hang in there. Again I am very sorry about this chapter.**


	3. Abandoned Buildings Are Dumb

**Sorry for being so awful at updating but i give you the promise of getting better at it. **

Rapunzel left the art room about five minutes after Merida did. They had agreed to meet each other at the column in the middle of the hallway, except… she wasn't even there. Rapunzel felt a little disappointed. She didn't think Merida was one to go back on her word. She thought she was different. She leaned up against the column, sliding down it until she was sitting down.

She brought her head into her knees, and wondered. This was just like all the other times, except, it just felt more natural. So what if Merida wasn't there. Maybe she had something to do, an emergency or something. Who am I kidding. My own mother didn't even want me. Why would she? Rapunzel thought. She shook her head; she couldn't think those thoughts. Not now. Wait, she did have Merida's number, right? She could text her. She sent her a quick text. **Where are you? I thought you said you'd wait? Sorry if this seems pushy :/**

She slipped her phone back into her pocket. Wait… what was that...buzzing? Like a phone. Like Merida's phone. Her eyes went wide. In a panick she fiddled with her pocket to get her phone out. She got it out again and called this time. She heard ringing a little ways down the hall. Oh. Something inside Rapunzel's stomach started to feel weird. Why would Merida leave her phone here?

She slid up the pole, and walked down the hall. As she got closer she saw a cell phone on the ground. A cracked screen with the back of the cell unattached and broken in half. The screen was shattered, like someone had stepped on it. The battery cartridge was still attached to the phone, because it still seemed to work. The screen was lit up. She could make out the words: **1 Missed call from Punzie :).** Something was definitely wrong.

After finding more clues, Rapunzel fled from the school, knowing exactly where Merida was. After all, Flynn once tried - unsuccessfully - to take her there too. Not long before they broke up, actually. She knew what went on there. She couldn't - no, wouldn't - let that happen to Merida. Even if they hadn't known each other long, Rapunzel felt comfortable around someone like her. She didn't want to lose that.

And for that, no; for her, she kept running.

* * *

Merida and Flynn stepped into a dark room. She was sweating, and nervous. She just wanted to get out of here. She spoke up, trying to pretend she wasn't scared. "Where are we? What are you going to do? Who else is here?" She asked, after hearing whispers. Oh no. She knew exactly where they were now.

She had been here before, in a similar situation. Actually, she had been here a few times. It was an old abandoned building, not far from either high school in this town. The cops basically stayed away from this part of town though, deciding to ignore most of what happened here. Even though they probably should worry more.

Merida reluctantly followed behind Flynn, as he was gripping her arm tightly. She was dragged into the darkest room of all, the scariest room. She remembered this room the most. Or, she remembered the feeling of emptiness. You could barely feel like you were in the real world here. It was dark, and cold, and all you knew was the floor beneath your feet. And of course the pain. And the voices.

Suddenly everyone got quiet. And a single voice spoke up. "Well, Red, it's just so nice to see you again…" Merida froze. Everything came crashing down on her now. What was she thinking? Moving schools wouldn't change anything. He would always find her. And now her resolve was gone. She couldn't do anything to save herself. Useless.

Pitch cackled at her in the darkness. "Oh dear, you thought you were safe. But nightmares always find you…" He whispered, "And so will I." She could tell that he was close, the whispers were getting louder. She panicked, turning everywhere.

Where was her!? He was all around her, and she was terrified. Suddenly he was right in front of her. She could feel his nasty breathing, and it was as if his freaky yellow eyes were glowing. He smiled evilly, "Oh, how I've missed you." and that was all she got before suddenly he forced his mouth on top of hers.

She struggled, pushing him off. "No… Don't… Ah won' deal with this anymore!" She screamed at him, running to where she thought he was. Unfortunately for her, she ran into someone else, on the floor. "Umpff…" she said as she tripped. The figure on the floor moved making a noise. A noise she recognized. Crap.

How was she supposed to save herself and him? "HICCUP!?" She whisper-shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!?" Hiccup squirmed and for some reason didn't answer. Pitch and the others were feeling around for them but seemed a little lost. She felt for Hiccup's hand, so She could lead him out. Instead she found his face, and felt a cloth, oh, no, a gag. She pulled it off and Hiccup took in a few deep breaths.

"Merida, you have to get out! It's a trap!" He yelled. Which was stupid, since it gave away their location. Everyone came running towards the corner, and blocked them off. she could feel them, or sense them, or whatever. They were done for. When suddenly the lights flicked on.

Standing at the door, stood Rapunzel and Jack.

* * *

Jack was furious. He was utterly furious. It was Pitch. Again. This wasn't the first time. But Jack would make sure that this would be the last time his boyfriend got taken by them. Got bullied. Sometimes even worse things.

"PITCH! GET OVER HERE YOU SLIMY DICK WAFFLE!" He shouted, and despite the situation she and Hiccup were in, Merida had to stifle a giggle.

Pitch looked up and smiled, laughing. "Finally," he hissed in that disgusting whisper. "All of my eggs are in one basket." Everyone else looked confused, even the other bullies. Merida guessed they hadn't been told the real plan.

Merida looked to Rapunzel, who had been quiet the whole time. _Please just say something. Merida thought, I'm starting to wonder if you even want to be friends anymore. I know. I'm stupid. I'm Sorry. I can't say this out loud. I'm just too stubborn. God. I'm hurting. Help me._

Rapunzel looked up from the ground, which she had been staring at for some reason, and glanced over at me. She then looked to Pitch. With that sort of look that says "I'm calm but I am actually so fucking pissed at you" look. Her dark eyebrows knitted together, and her eyes held no sparkle of hope or wonder, like they usually did. Just anger. Then she screeched at pitch.

"Pitch. If you lay one hand on me or my friends, I promise you that you will be in for a world of pain. No, not physically. We all know i can't threaten you with that." She sighed, as if releasing a bit of anger. "I mean socially. You and I both know that I could destroy you in that department. I know too many of your… secrets. I promise you that. And when I promise something, I never, _ever_, break that promise." She finished.

Merida had probably never seen anyone so angry. She shivered. _Not even my mum_. She thought. Well, maybe that was stretching it. But still. Pitch thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, well I do suppose that now may not be the best time to execute my plan what with you all not understanding the meaning yet. You are free to go." And as an extra note, he glared at Rapunzel, and practically spat, "This time! Next time will be different."

They got out of there as quick as humanly possible, and as the door slammed shut behind them, Jack spoke up. "Wait…" he stopped, thinking. "Not understanding what meaning…?" Rapunzel just hushed him, saying they would talk about it later. For now, they had to get out of here.

They ran from the building to the nearest one of their houses, Jack's, and didn't look back.

**Well thank you all for reading this lovely thing. I am really sorry. Again. Not really a cliff hanger though, so thats a nice change. Oh well the next few chapters should include a bit more fluff as well. Thank you again. Should be updating by next Friday at the latest. (Wow, what a goal, pfft)**


	4. Family Problems

**Okay I'm sorry I'm such a horrible person I feel bad every time a write a chapter for this it was supposed to be fluff. I don't know. What's wrong with me?**

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened." Rapunzel said worriedly, for about the tenth time. Hiccup sighed, Jack nodded, and Merida huffed. "Look, we already told you, we aren't hurt. Nothing happened, Punzie." Merida sighed again.

"That isn't what I'm asking. I need to know how this started. From the very beginning. How does Eu-" She shook her head. "How does Flynn know who you are? How does Pitch know who you are? And what in fuck's sake did they want with you!?" Rapunzel nearly screeched.

_Oh._ Merida thought. Punzie was really, really pissed. Like, she was literally red. And for some reason, Merida got the feeling she was aiming this more at her rather than Hiccup. "Oh, uh, Punzie… I think you need to calm down? A little… please?" Merida squeaked.

"I will not 'calm down' until I find out why the girl I li-" Rapunzel stopped abruptly and turned red for a moment. _Wait. Was she about to…? _ Merida thought _No way_. Rapunzel started over. "Just give me answers, will you!?"

"Okay, okay. Sit down. Calm down. Breathe." Merida soothed. Rapunzel gave in. Merida started to tell the tale.

* * *

_1 year earlier_

_Merida was upset. One of her best friends, Hiccup, was being bullied. Because he was gay. Which was really ridiculous. And honestly? SHe really wanted to just sock all of them. But she didn't know who they even were. It was like they were in plain sight, but hidden._

_Hiccup wouldn't talk about it. She knew what was going on. A ton of people did. But nobody even knew how to help. Merida was so frustrated that she rammed face first into a brick wall. Which hurt._

_She got a call from Hiccup that very evening._

_"Merida? There's something I have to tell you." Hiccup's voice came from the other line._

_"I wont be going to school tomorrow." He had sighed._

_"Oh, ok, did you want me to get a copy of the homework for you? There shouldn't be much, after all it is going to be Friday." Merida had laughed into the phone._

_"No…" He called softly. "I'm going to… I'm transferring." He whispered the last part. Merida was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. It would be good for him though. She knew that. As his friend, she had to support him._

_"Really? That's great. You wont get bullied anymore that way. Maybe you'll even find yourself a boyfriend!" She giggled. She just wanted him to be happy, though truthfully she was a little upset that they wouldn't see each other as often._

_After that, Merida didn't stay in touch with him for long. She knew he had new friends, and that meant that he had better people to hang out with than her. She was never really anyone's best friend. Often she felt like she was just the extra in the school play, rather than a lead or even a side character. She didn't get to be very open with her personality after all._

_The bullying at the school seemed to wane. But only for a while. Soon they got bored with stealing lunch money as normal bullies did. They wanted to get back to ruining one person's life. Unfortunately they had to choose someone new. And this time, 'someone new' meant Merida._

_First they sent her subtle hints. They put a hairstraigtener in her locker with a note that said, _"You really need this, use it for our sake."_ They did cruel little things. Merida thought nothing of it._

Present

Merida continued to tell them bits and pieces of the past. She still had no intention of telling them the worst parts, but she told them she was bullied. Of course, there were other parts to that. She wasn't going to tell them. Not yet.

Rapunzel watched and listened to Merida quietly and patiently. She knew that Merida wasn't telling them everything. For example, she spoke as if she had been in that building before, which meant it was even more serious than she thought. How many times? Who had gone with her? When had it happened? Why did it happen? What happened to her? Rapunzel felt that maybe Merida would open up with time.

* * *

"Rapunzeeeeellll!" uhg. Mother again. Or, "Mother". Rapunzel had recently figured out that she had been adopted. Well, it's not like her mom actually told her. Rapunzel had found a picture of herself and a man and a woman who looked strikingly similar to her. Her only guess was that she was adopted, since on the back it gave names of the two people. It had her name too, but instead of Rapunzel Gothel it was Rapunzel Corona. Strange.

It sort of hurts to know you are adopted. It hurts more if your parents wont even tell you that you are. It sort of feels like an unnecessary secret. Rapunzel hated secrets. She just wanted everything to be happy. But this was the real world. You have to be realistic here.

Rapunzel slid down the banister. She loved doing that. It felt dangerous, risky. She liked to do things that were outside of her comfort zone, as much as her mom wanted things to stay the same way forever.

"Darling, you know I don't like it when you do that." She sang. She always seemed to have this threatening tone behind her voice, and it bothered Rapunzel sometimes. She wished her mom was more… gentle, to say the least.

"I know, Mother. I just… I just thought it would be fun." Rapunzel sighed, she knew she couldn't win with her. She just didn't know how to say no to her. "I'm sorry."

"Rapunzel, I just want you to be safe. And being safe means that you have to do everything the same way that way you never have to take risks. You're lucky I even let you go to a public school!" Rapunzel showed a hurt face. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy." She heaved a sigh.

"Darling, you have to realize that I do what I do for you. The world is full of evil. And if it finds a single ray of sunlight…" She reached out and patted her dark brown hair. "It will crush it. But sometimes I wonder if it's already too late…" It was odd to Rapunzel how much her mom missed her old hairstyle. But she couldn't remember those times. She just wanted change. She just wanted her mother to understand that she could live her own life.

"Mom? can I ask you something?" after a nod from her mother she continued. "Am I adopted?" Her mother looked shocked for a moment. "I saw the picture… in your desk." She finished. A ray of emotions seemed to pass over the womans face in a span of a millisecond. Anger, hurt, betrayal, worry.

"Oh… you could say it's something like that." She smiled but it was off. She was worried about something. "Go to your room. Please." She sighed for the final time and Rapunzel raced up the stairs. What was she worrying about? What was wrong? Rapunzel couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

"Merida!" uhg. Mum again. Or rather, this time it was her mentor. Her mother was convinced that she would follow up in her place as the Mayor. Maybe not directly after her, but Merida was sure that when the time came, her mom would force her into running for the position. Which meant hours upon hours of useless training for something she didn't want.

Merida remembered that not so long ago, Elinor had wanted to set up an arranged marriage for her. Who was it she had wanted her to marry? Merida had almost laughed when her mother had said it a year ago. "You are to marry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. His father is a retired governor and it would do you both well." was what she had said. Which was completely ridiculous. Mr. Haddock had known his son was gay for a while and if he pushed him into a marriage, he wanted it to be with someone he might actually end up loving later. (Which is a totally different story anyway, but Jack was involved.)

Thankfully, both of the parents had realized it was not a good idea. After a while, Elinor came to her senses and realized Merida needed to find her own love. But of course that hadn't stopped the political training or, well, her mom's ridiculous 'you must follow in my footsteps' attitude.

Elinor had no idea that Merida was gay. It was a touchy topic between the two, romance. They hadn't talked about it since the marriage fiasco. Sometimes Merida really wanted to tell her mom. When they had any sort of 'moment' together. Other times Merida felt like she had to keep it a secret forever, even when she left the house and grew up. Those were the times where Elinor would behave as if she hated the fact that Merida could be even remotely close to what she defined 'gay' as.

She thought that being gay meant that you couldn't have kids, that you could never be seen by the general public as someone who can be a politician. Even though it meant much more than that. To Merida, it meant finding someone that she really loved. It didn't really matter either way right? Sure, boys are cool, Merida thought, but the thought of being romantic or doing _that_ with one is just gross.

"Merida? Are you in there?" Merida's father said. She snapped out of her memories, and being the _lady_ she was, said, "Huh?" Everyone at the table laughed. Well, everyone but her mom.

"Were ye saying something Mum?" Merida asked. "I might have missed it." She giggled a little as Elinor smiled softly at her. But it wasn't a real smile. It was a politician smile.

"Yes, dear." She muttered, annoyed. "I was just wondering why you were home late today." Oh. Whoops. She forgot to text her mom about that one.

"I was...eh...I was at a friends house." Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Who was she? Is she important?" She asked. Merida snorted.

"He. His name is Jack. His mom is a dentist." Merida calmly spoke.

"A dentist… wait what? A boy? You went to a boy's house?" She sounded mad now. "You know the rules, Merida, no boys until you are older." She scolded.

"Really? You didn't seem to think so when you almost married me off to another gay kid!" She yelled back.

"Another? What do you mean?" She whispered. Shit. Merida's eyes widened in shock and she got up and backed away, shaking her head. She didn't answer.

"MERIDA! What do you mean, another!?" Merida ran to her room. She knew she would have to talk to her about this sometime. But not now! She slammed the door and locked it from the inside. Unfortunately, Elinor had followed her.

"Merida! Merida! Please, I'm sorry! Let me in!" Elinor said calmly this time.

"Mum. I didn't want to get married that time. Do you know why?" Merida bit her lip. It was now or never. "Mum, I'm… I'm gay. That means I like girls, and I don't want to get married to a guy. It means that I want to choose who I love. I want to choose who I am. And I am not some mans wife. I am not a politician. I'm not… I don't want to be like you, Mum." Merida called softly. She couldn't imagine the hurt her mom must be feeling. But it had to be done.

"Maybe… maybe we should start over." Elinor said, shakily at first. "I can accept that. I love you, dear. More than anything. I'm sorry." Merida felt a rush of relief. She opened the door. She was pulled into a bear hug. ((I'm sorry I just had to))

"I'm glad… that you can trust me with this."

Merida couldn't sleep that night, either.


End file.
